1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image processor. Specifically, the invention relates to an image processing method and an image processor that are capable of processing for trimming away a processing object image by use of a trimming frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Priorly, image processors for carrying out a process for trimming away a processing object image displayed on a display by a trimming frame have been known. For example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-346031 discloses a device for, after providing a setting so that a reference point for positioning at the vertex of a person, a first horizontal line through this reference point, a second horizontal line drawn at a position to have a predetermined dimension ratio from this first horizontal line, and a vertical line vertically drawn from the reference point to the second horizontal line are displayed within a trimming frame having a form similar to an external form of a frame in a template image, carrying out a process for trimming away an image by use of this trimming frame. Concretely, an operator shifts the trimming frame on a portrait image to position the reference point at the vertex of a person, and then shifts the second horizontal line to a chin position of the person without moving the reference point. Hereupon, the trimming frame is enlarged or contracted in an interlocking manner with a shift of the second horizontal line around the reference point as a center while a size ratio of a length from the reference point to the second horizontal line to a vertical length of the trimming frame is maintained. As a result, the portrait image trimmed away by the trimming frame reaches a condition where the vertex part and chin are arranged at appointed positions in the trimming frame.
However, in the above-mentioned publication, since the first horizontal line, second horizontal line, and vertical line have been fixed within the trimming frame in advance, an operator cannot set horizontal lines and vertical lines agreeable to his/her preference. For example, with regard to a plurality of landscape images, when an operator wishes to compare the respective landscape images with each other after setting horizontal positions of the respective landscape images at positions of his/her choice, he/she has no choice but to perform the operation by trusting his/her intuition. In addition, with regard to an image of a plurality of persons, when an operator wishes to arrange the faces of two persons thereof at a predetermined position in the trimming frame, he/she also has no choice but to perform the operation by trusting his/her intuition.